Love Me Like You Do
by SweetNothingz
Summary: ItaSaku Smut Alert! Like every other girl Haruno Sakura get insecure, is she being reasonable or is it rather foolish on her part? / Slight AU?


**Love Me Like You Do**

* * *

 _ **You're the light, you're the night. You're the color of my blood. You're the cure, You're the pain, You're the only thing I wanna touch.**_

 _ **never knew that It could mean so much.**_

* * *

The device sat there, looking at her, _mocking_ her. She wanted to reach out and grab it, maybe it would cure her paranoia, but there was the chance it could confirm she wasn't going crazy. Was she willing to take the chance? _Risk it_? Nibbling at her bottom lip she groaned in frustration this had her not acting like herself.

 _'what do I do!'_

She thought to herself running a hand trough her pink mane and let herself fall against her pillow, bringing the sides up to briefly cover her face. If she was going to do it she would have to move fast. Time was not on her side. She wanted to ignore it's existence and focus on what she was risking.

 _'I'm happy! ..right? No! I am! I'm positive of that ..but'_

The nagging feeling deep in the pit of her stomach and in the back of her mind were telling her the same thing, slowly but surely making her question her sanity.

 _'It´s probably just.. just my subconscious waiting for the other shoe to drop.. Yeah! That must be it!'_

She groaned again, why did it feel like she was trying to convince herself of this rather than actually believing it? She took a deep breath and sat up, it was now or never. With a frown she reached out to the end of the bed and pulled on the comforter to bring the device closer. Her fingers grasped bringing it closer until she picked it up.

 _'Deep breaths'_

She tried coaching herself as she unlocked it. Notifications popping up. A familiar name popped up making her stomach drop and her heart ram itself against her ribcage

 _'no, this was not going to discourage her. She was a ninja for crying out loud!'_

It just couldn't be true, those whispers going around Konoha couldn't have contained any truth. He wouldn't do this, to her.. _again_. Bile rose in her throat as she felt her hands softly beginning to tremble

'Get a grip! _just see what it's about, no big deal. What ever it says.. I can handle it'_

A deep breath was pushed past her lips, followed by her swallowing the slick saliva collecting in her mouth. With one quick tap, the conversation was open for her eyes to see. Dreading the worst she scrolled up, bracing herself. A pang of guilt then shot trough her heart like a speeding bullet. Then the conversation was closed, phone locked and put back in its rightful place.

' _I'm so, so stupid'_

Scolding herself for letting the whispers mainly from the nurses in the hospital get to her, it showed her distrust in him. She thought she had moved past this but this showed the little to no progress she had made. She had nothing to worry about. He was doing right by her, and for her to think he wasn't made her feel like such a horrible girlfriend.

 _'Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!'_

She ran both hands trough her pink mane, softly pulling at the roots. Then buried her face in her palms, the heels of them digging in her eye sockets. Her insecurities had gotten the best of her and she wondered what his reaction will be to her intrusion. This night suddenly feeling like the sky outside looked, dark and cold.

Him stepping in the room pulled her out of her depressing thoughts. She watched as a fluff white towel was secured around his narrow hips, her eyes took in his muscular torso still chiselled and damp from his shower, the muscles in his arm and chest flexing as he dried his hair with another towel before letting the plush material move past the back of his neck to his shoulder and down his chest. He was a sight to see, her body agreed.

giving her his signature smirk he then quickly licked his lips. Moving to the closet in search of clothes to wear to bed. After settling for dark gray sweatpants and a black sleeveless shirt, his long black hair was secured in the loose ponytail he favored. He made his way over to the bed. Capturing her chin in one hand, he moved her face to meet his in a kiss. When he noticed her mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She tensed, looking down at her hands. He always had this knack in reading her like an open book.

"Um I-i.."

Hopeful eyes searched his, but she could see a frown forming as he bit his bottomlip clearly thinking of possibilities of what would make her act so ..out of character.

"I.. I looked trough your phone"

She broke eye contact. A sigh left his lips after a moment of silence

"Hn" he murmered.

she watched him sit back against the headboard, securing one of his feet against the mattress, leg bend at the knee, his elbow resting on it while his hand swooped his bangs out of his eyes. A tense silence took over. She wished he'd just say something.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't-"

" _What_ exactly were you looking for?"

She bit her lip then, feeling as foolish as ever. She could feel him looking at her, his gaze burning holes right trough her

"Why?" he shot at her again.

She failed to answer him yet again. He sighed getting off the bed, grabbing his phone in the process. She quickly scramble to get out of the bed and followed him out the room and down the hall

"wait! Don't leave.."

"There are whispers, _she_ caused them. Making it seem like what you had is more than it was. is. I let it get to me when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry!" she finally let out in a rush

She got him to stop walking but he didn't turn around to face her, just shook his head after she was done and continued walking

"Itachi!" she called after him feeling frustrated

This got him to stop, and he turned to look at her, clearly feeling the same way. She gulped at the glare he shot her.

"Why didn't you come to me with this? Why did you have to go behind my back and look trough my phone. It shows that you don't trust me!"

She opened her mouth to speak but his voice halted her

"A relationship doesn't work without trust"

"I know that! it's just-"

"I knew gaining your trust after what happened would take time but are you _ever_ going to let me live it down?!"

He watched her wide green eyes show a flash of hurt

"I made a mistake, a stupid thoughtless mistake that hurt you, that hurt _us_ and I apologised for it. I'm _still_ apologising for it! You shouldn't have said you forgave me when really you haven't"

His voice was calm, all anger suddenly dispersed. She met his gaze, his dark orbs which she always saw as a window into his soul. She could see the hurt of her mistrust, the tiniest hint of the anger, and the love.

"I _have_ forgiven you"

She softly said taking a step closer, trying to close the gap in between them. Wanting to feel his warmth against her.

"Its not that I don't trust you, I just let my insecurities get to me. I know it was stupid and I know you wouldn't want to hurt me.. us. I'm sorry, I'm really _really_ sorry"

Her voice had gone down to barely being above a whisper and she could feel the tears burning her eyes. He stepped forward slightly brushing against her, their height difference making her have to look up. She inhaled sharply and he noticed the buds poking trough her thin, almost see trough oversized shirt.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, making her slightly shiver at the touch.

His eyes scanned her facial features, from her almond shaped, bright green eyes to the rosy cheeks and plump lips and her flawless skin. He couldn't for the life of him understand why someone as beautiful as her would ever feel insecure. But he may have had a huge rol in that. Inwardly sighing, he promised himself to show her just how much she meant to him.

His thoughts were abruptly brought to a halt when she stood on her tippy toes. Her hand moved from his shoulder, up his neck to his hair where she gripped firmly just as her lips crashed into his. Her mouth parted immediately, pulling him into a sweet but needy kiss. When she moaned in his mouth at him deepening the kiss, he lost it. A strong almost animalistic urge to have her surfaced.

* * *

 _ **You're the fear, I don't care. 'cause I've never been so high. Follow me, to the dark everyday could pass like satellites. You can see the world you brought to life.**_

* * *

His hands moved down her back, over the smooth curve of her with white lace covered ass where they paused to give a soft squeeze then gripped the back of her thighs, lifting her while spreading them apart and placed them around his waist. Her back was pushed against the nearest wall, a sharp intake of breath uttered because of the cold surface but she didn't let it distract her. Their mouths moved as if running out of time, hands roaming each other.

Heavy panting filled the air as they pulled away, his mouth moving to her neck nibbling at the sensitive flesh. This got him nails being dug into his upper arm and back in response. She grinded her lower half against him, desperate for skin to skin contact.

* * *

 _ **So love me like you do, lo lo love me like you do. Touch me like you do, to to touch me like you do**_

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

* * *

The friction was driving the both of them insane. Her nipples were painfully hard, craving his rough hands to play with them, his tongue to tease them.

"Ohh"

She moaned, he gripped one of her perky mounds from under her shirt, as if reading her mind. Trying to unsuccesfully lift the shirt up on the front he, growled in frustration tugging at the offensive material, not giving a damn if he ended up tearing it. She put her arms up over her head to assist him and it was quickly pulled off, thrown somewhere and forgotten about.

Getting back to the task at hand, his hand found its place on her breast yet again, and the other was being taken care of by his tongue flicking against it.

"Ahh"

Her back arched, pushing more of her into him which he gladly accepted. She pulled at the hem of his shirt and he gave her a quick second to pull it off of him before he continued what he was doing.

* * *

 _ **Fading in, fading out,On the edge of paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**_

 _ **Only you can set my heart on fire**_

* * *

He groaned into her and moved up to bite the hallow of her neck, sucking on it gently and lathering it with his tongue. She mewled herself and her hips automatically pushed upwards, creating a delicious friction with the large, hard erection that was growing under his loose fitting pants. He gasped and pulled back once again to stare at her. A feel of female satisfaction swelled within her when she saw him throw his head back and groan.

Her joy was short lived when she felt her lace panties practically being ripped off of her, they were her favorite pair too! But anger never roared it ugly head cause she was suddenly being lift up high, thighs resting on his broad shoulders. Before she could comprehend what was happening, his tongue took a long lick, pulling a shuddering moan out of her and her hands dug in his hair almost immediately.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace, Cause I'm not thinking straight. My head spinning around I can't see clear no more**_

* * *

His mouth worked against her warmth with fervor. Prodding her entrance with both his index and his middle finger she could've sworn she saw stars. Her head was pushed back against the wall, back arched away from it as she rode his hand, when he found a comfortable rhythm, he changed it around. His fingers began to curl inside her, and her cries became more desperate.

She was nearing release, he could tell. But just before she climaxed he brought her back down, The frustrated look on her face making him smirk. He kissed her and adjusted her legs over the insides of his elbows to hold her up and her arms were thrown around his neck.

She noticed that he was now completely naked, she hadn't noticed when he had discarded of his bottoms and quite frankly she didn't care. Other things were occupying her mind. For instance why he was set on torturing her, depriving her of what she wanted at the moment. He knew damn well it wasn't his lips teasing her but _him_ she wanted, _all of him_. Buried deep withing her walls. A shiver ran down her back at the thought and her hips moved on their own, set on giving her that pleasure. He smirked against her skin, knowing how impatient she could be, but he planned on making her hold on for a little while longer, to teach her a lesson of sorts. But he forgot that she had a way to get what ever she wanted from him and she wouldn't hold back from using it.

She moved her head back, searching for his eyes and when they made contact she inwardly smirked. Eyes were hooded, a alluring glint in her emerald green eyes. Lips slowly parted demanding his attention next, tongue moving against her bottom lip before her teeth nibbled at it. He bit back a groan at the sight. His jaw clenched as his member contracted. She had him where she wanted him but he wasn't giving up so easily.

With a trust as precise as an arrow going for the bullseye he connected their bodies the most intimate way possible.

* * *

 _ **Love me like you do, lo lo love me like you do, Love me like you do, lo lo love me like you do**_

 _ **Touch me like you do, to to touch me like you do.**_

* * *

His hands found her hips, hers found his back. Muffled moans and groans were the only thing heard. Their lovemaking had reached new heights, powerful yet gentle enough not to hurt her his trusts were aimed to please. Reaching new depts of her womanhood, in return she moved against him trying her hardest to meet him halfway, his name slipping past her throat satisfyingly assuring him she was his, only his.

His right hand moved up her side and slipped across her slender neck, he gently placed his large hand against her throat and turned her face to the right and his lips pushed behind her left ear, the spot that left her weak. And right on que she gasped and he felt her shiver against him. Her walls had his member in a deathgrip and he knew she was close.. So was he.

* * *

 _ **I let you set the pace..My head spinning around I can't see clear no more. What are you waiting for?**_

* * *

The feeling was now too hard to fight, both their bodies warmed up to the electrifying feel of their orgasms ripping trough them. He came only seconds away from her but kept trusting, milking their orgasms to the last drop. His harsh breathing against her skin had goosebumps running all over her. He turned them back around so his back was against the cold wall and they slowly slid to the floor. His legs no longer able to hold them both.

Her head was tucked in his neck when she chuckled.

His brows raised in question as he tried looking at her, she then pulled away from him with a grin plastered on her face.

"I should piss you off more often"

"Hn" He shook his head at her.

"What you should do is promise me to not let peoples nonsense get to you. _Ever_ again"

A soft chuckle rose from her as she smiled warmly at him

"I promise"

* * *

 _ **Love me like you do, lo lo love me like you do. Love me like you do, lo lo love me like you do. Touch me like you do, to to touch me like you do.**_

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ As you probably already been able to tell.. or if not :i LOVE Sakura! wether **KakaSaku** or **ItaSaku**.. Also **SasuSaku** ofcourse! which might come next! Sorry if in the story they were out of character but i had this idea stuck in my head for a while and was actually going to make it KS but last minute decided against it. Anyway, Enjoy! Review or favoriet or be a silent reader i dont mind :)

xo CiCi


End file.
